Clouds
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Yoh wants Hao to see the shapes in the clouds like he does. HaoXYoh fluffage mostly! Rated for yaoi, twincest, and to be safe!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so you can't shoot me! Neenah! **Sticks tongue out**

Jessie: Okay! So I'm psyched because I happen to be alive!

Joh: Yaaaay! Jessie-chan liiiives! **Huggles**

Jessie: **Huggles back **And other than my slowly being driven insane by my maniacal pet bird (seriously, he has mental issues or something), it's an awesome day!

Joh: --For sleeping! **Falls asleep**

Jessie: Hahaha, I love you Joh-chan! Okay, hope you enjoy the cute/kinky-ness of twincest!

**Warning:** This fic contains **yaoi.** I don't know how many times I need to drive it through you **yaoi**-hating peoples' heads that you do _not_ read these stories, and then flame them. That's just cold and cruel, and you brought the agony upon yourself, not me; it's not like I _forced_ you to read **yaoi**! So here's your warning, oh **yaoi**-hating, flaming-loving ones:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On _with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Asakura Yoh sighed in content, as he kicked back and relaxed on top of a grassy hill. The sky was blue, with an occasional cloud floating through. The birds would sing occasionally, but not too loud as to be irritating, just calming, and the weather was warm, with a cool breeze sweeping through the field of grass below him every now and then. Springtime was one of Yoh's favorite seasons…all right, he loved all of them, but he _especially_ loved the spring, particularly the warmer days like these, which were a tale-tell sign of the approaching summer.

"It's hard to find places that remained untouched by humans, ne, Outouo?" Yoh gave a slight start at the voice that came out of nowhere, but he smiled up into the sky.

"That may be true, but at least some are left, Onii-chan," Yoh said softly, looking up to see his twin brother standing over him and looking down. Hao took a seat behind Yoh, and lifted Yoh's head gently onto his lap. Yoh snuggled up closer to his pillow, and sighed happily; his brother was popping up more frequently out of the blue at the times he was alone, and he was grateful to be able to spend time with his onii-chan. Yoh absentmindedly placed with a stray stand of Hao's hair that hung over him, and Hao smiled faintly as he watched his brother entertain himself so simply. Yoh blinked, and smiling, lifting a hand lazily up, and motioning to the sky.

"Lookie," Yoh grinned, and Hao looked up He frowned slightly; all he saw was a large, passing cloud. He looked down again, and saw Yoh's sparkling eyes.

"…Did I miss something?" Hao finally asked after a few double takes of the sky above them, and only seeing the cloud. Yoh giggled.

"Doesn't that cloud look like a flower?" Yoh smiled. Hao squinted for a long while, watching the cloud, and finally shook his head.

"No," he murmured. Yoh frowned slightly.

"You're not looking at it right," Yoh said decisively. Hao blinked.

"How am I _supposed_ to look at it?" Hao asked unsurely. Yoh thought very hard for a moment, and then broke out into a broad smile. Yoh got up onto his knees, and pulled Hao's poncho off. Hao raised an eyebrow, as Yoh spread it out on the ground. Yoh got onto it, and pulled Hao onto it with him. It covered a lot more area on the ground than it looked like it would have. Yoh lay down on it, and Hao lay next to him. Yoh snuggled closer to his brother, and sighed happily, a soft, pink blush on his face. Hao caught his brother's hand, and boldly entwined his fingers with Yoh's, catching Yoh's gaze from the corner of his eye, and smiling softly. Yoh's blush increased as he laid his head on Hao's chest, and looked up at the cloud. Hao's eyes were focused intently on the cloud that was now directly above them, squinting slightly to make sure he caught every detail. He watched Hao's expression change from contemplation to satiated smile.

"I see it," he said triumphantly. Yoh giggled quietly. Hao looked at his younger twin.

"What?" Hao asked, slightly annoyed at Yoh seemed to be laughing at him. Yoh shook his head slightly, laughing.

"Y-you just seem so proud to have been able to see it, it's really cute," Yoh managed to say laughingly, as he desperately fought back a broad grin. Hao rolled his eyes.

"_You_ were the who insisted I had to see the flower shape, Outouto," Hao growled, not at all happy about being both laughed at _and _being called_ cute._ _Cute?_ Asakura Hao wasn't _–cute–_ he was downright sexy! Yoh grinned at Hao's indignant look, and smiled coyly, his eyes closed.

"…Cutie."

That did it.

Yoh's eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressed firmly against his own. His eyes widened even further when he realized that it was his twin brother. Yoh knew he should be discussed but his mind was too preoccupied thinking of something else…

'_Damn, he's good kisser.'_ Yoh's eyes eventually closed, and he leaned up into their kiss, allowing Hao's to snake around his waist and pull him tightly against his chest. Yoh's arms slipped around Hao's neck, and he moaned when Hao lay on top of him, rubbing up against his body. Hao pulled back so that their lips remained touching, but were parted enough for Hao to speak.

"'Cute,' am I, Yoh?" Hao asked amusedly, as he watched Yoh pant for breath, his face bright red.

"N-now you're just kinky," Yoh gasped. Hao smirked as he undid the only three buttons keeping Yoh's shirt closed, and slid his tongue down the center of Yoh's chest, earning lustful moans from the other twin. _Much_ better.

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Sooo, how'd you like that?

Joh: It had fluff! Like the cloud! **Huggles**

Jessie: **Huggles back **Oh yeah! **Laughs** Please review, because reviews bring me happiness! And the button is pretty! …I don't care what people say, it's _pretty!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
